1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to labels and labeling systems for use in connection with specimen collection containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to labels and labeling systems for specimen collection containers that do not interfere with conventional automated processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
As part of automated clinical laboratory specimen processing, color-based image analysis is typically used to evaluate whether a sufficient volume of specimen is present within a specimen collection container to perform a specified diagnostic or evaluation testing procedure. Many testing procedures require a specified minimum volume of a biological sample in order for an accurate result to be determined. For example, in order for an accurate result to be determined from a typical blood sample, a minimum specimen level is required in order to perform most tests.
In order to determine whether a sample has a sufficient volume or specimen level, a color image of the specimen collection container housing the specimen is taken against a white or other colored background. If the image indicates that the volume of sample is sufficient to perform the test, then the specimen collection container is analyzed accordingly. If the image indicates that an insufficient volume is present within the specimen collection container, then the specimen collection container and contents are discarded.
Most specimen collection containers include at least one label disposed on the surface of the container. Labels typically include information pertaining to patient identification, collection dates, and/or the intended testing procedure to be performed on the sample. Labels typically interfere with the image capturing process for evaluating the volume of specimen housed within the specimen collection container because most systems cannot view the specimen volume through the label. Accordingly, some imaging systems may rotate the specimen collection containers to visualize a label-free window for the analysis. Imaging systems typically include an automated viewer operating with a red-green-blue (RGB) sensor to detect color variations and color levels correlating to specimen volumes. Any printing on the specimen collection container, including fill lines, lot numbers, or manufacturing logos can generate an error during specimen volume detection due to the color-based analysis of the contents of the specimen collection container. This is particularly true for any printing that may be covered by the backside of a label placed on the exterior surface of the specimen collection container.
Accordingly, a need remains for a label and labeling system for reducing the interference of labels, fill lines, lot numbers, manufacturing logos, and the like, which interfere with color-based imaging processes.